Recuperando lo perdido
by shandera-san
Summary: Jean siempre pensó que estaría junto a Marco y aseguraba su relación sin darse cuenta de cuanto lo lastimaba. Pero todo cambia cuando Marco sufre un terrible accidente que lo deja en coma...


**Bueno, este es mi primer fic y estoy algo nerviosa~ solo espero que les guste y.. bueno, que sepan que hago esto nada mas porque tengo demasiado tiempo libre xD y me aburro.. ñem**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama el hermoso creador y señor 3**

**Advertencia: Este Fanfic contiene Shaoi (?) relaciones entre hombres si no te gusta blah blah blah, en fin xD simplemente no lo leas y te ahorras los problemas**

**Este Fic tiene como pareja principal a JeanxMarco, y viven en un mundo sin titanes, o sea en el mundo actual**

**En fin, espero que lo disfruten... o lloren no se D':**

* * *

Había sido una noche dura. Se sentía cansado, más su razón no era el insomnio ni nada menos, estaba cansado mentalmente y su corazón palpitaba fuertemente. Una extraña sensación de nostalgia lo embargaba, pues sabía que había sentido ese tipo de preocupación antes, pero no recordaba donde, cuando ni por qué.

Hacía frío en esa habitación tan solitaria, las paredes estaban pintadas de un blanco pálido medio grisáceo. Esa habitación cuadrada se encontraba rodeada de unos viejos sillones tapizados con tela gruesa y áspera, de un tono verdoso blanquecino. Las únicas salidas eran, un pasillo que se encontraba al lado de donde estaba sentado el castaño, y una puerta de madera gastada al otro extremo. No habían ventanas y la luz brillante de los focos de luz parpadeaban de vez en cuando.

Jean había estado sentado ahí por casi dos horas, mirando la pared con una mirada perdida. Sus pensamientos y preocupaciones lo consumían, su peor miedo se estaba cumpliendo, y no podía hacer nada más que esperar...

Puso una mano en su pecho, en donde se encontraba su corazón. Sólo podía recordar las palabras que el doctor le dijo: "Haremos todo lo que podamos, pero no te puedo prometer que estará bien después de tal accidente". Sentía una presión nada agradable, tenía miedo, miedo de perder a la persona que tanto amaba. Recordaba con pesadez y dolor la ultima vez que habló con el pelinegro de rostro pecoso, había sido hace tan sólo unas horas...

.

_- ¡Te dije que no tengo nada con Bertholdt! -gritaba nervioso el de pecas._

_- No me vengas con esa mierda Marco, yo los vi bien juntitos caminando, un poco mas y se tomarían de las manos... tsk - bufaba molesto_

_- Solo me estaba ayudando a llevar unas cajas, ademas... no podía pedirte ayuda a ti si estabas en detención - replicó dando un suspiro._

_Jean se molestó mas aún por recordar porqué había sido castigado, después de todo era mala idea contestarle con groserías al profesor._

_- Si no hubieras dicho esas cosas en clase te habría pedido ayuda a ti, Jean - prosiguió el pelinegro, haciendo un ademán de querer acariciar la mejilla del castaño, pero éste se dio vuelta, dejando al pelinegro con la mano estirada._

_- Ya no importa, me iré a casa solo - y diciendo esto, comenzó a caminar sin mirar de vuelta al pelinegro. Unas pequeñas lágrimas rodaron por sus pecosas mejillas, limpiándoselas al instante. Pensar que el castaño no confiara en él lo lastimaba profundamente._

_Se quedó ahí parado por unos minutos hasta que no vió rastro del chico, dió media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente mientras se limpiaba la cara con la manga de la camisa._

.

Aquel recuerdo lo mataba por dentro, solo recordaba que apenas había llegado a casa oyó sonar el teléfono. Escuchó como un paramédico le explicaba que el chico tuvo un accidente de tránsito, que al parecer éste no se había fijado en que venía un camión a toda velocidad, a pesar de que la luz estaba en verde. Apenas el camión intentó esquivarlo, pero fue demasiado tarde y lo golpeó dejándolo en el suelo con una gran cantidad de sangre en la cabeza.

Apenas escuchó en qué hospital se encontraba su novio salió corriendo, y en menos de 20 minutos había llegado ya al lugar.

Un sonido de pasos lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se puso de pie rápidamente asomándose hacia el pasillo. Un doctor canoso y con lentes caminaba con una tablilla de hojas en la mano. Éste se acerco a Jean revisando las hojas, para luego dirigirle la mirada.

- ¿Jean Kirschtein? - preguntó el doctor acomodándose los lentes con el dedo medio.

- Sí, soy yo - contestó el castaño mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior, impaciente - ¿Como está Marco? -el doctor pudo notar su preocupación, así que se apresuró en explicarle.

- Él está estable - El castaño suspiró aliviado al escuchar eso y pudo relajar los músculos que estuvieron tensados todo el tiempo sin notarlo - sin embargo, el golpe que recibió en la cabeza es preocupante. Perdió muchísima sangre, y creemos que pueda tener secuelas -

- ¿Creen? -preguntó nervioso el castaño, deshaciendo la poca sonrisa que se había creado en su rostro.

- No podemos estar seguros de nada hasta que despierte - el doctor fijo sus ojos en Jean, quien tenía una expresión de dolor y se notaba que estaba temblando - ¿Quieres ir a verlo?

Jean se sorprendió por la pregunta del doctor, y asintió con la cabeza esperanzado de poder ver por fin a su amor. Se dirigieron ambos a un elevador, Jean se sentía ansioso, la espera lo mataba por dentro, "S_i se golpeó en la cabeza, ¿quiere decir que su cerebro no funcionará bien? ¿Que tipo de secuelas quedarán?_" miles de preguntas pasaban por su cabeza, hasta la peor de todas "_¿Y si nunca despierta?_", tan solo pensar en ello le daba un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, y un gran vacío en su pecho. El timbre del elevador sonó sorprendiendo un poco al muchacho ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Se dirigió fuera del ascensor y se dio cuenta que el doctor no se movió de su lugar.

- Ve a la habitación 312, yo tengo que seguir subiendo - Y diciendo esto, las puertas del elevador se cerraron.

Jean se encontró solo en un pasillo desolado, se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar mientras veía los números de cada puerta por las que pasaba. _"... 304, 305, 306, 307 ...". _Apresuró el paso hasta dar con la que quería. Frente al castaño se encontraba una puerta igual a todas, pero con el numero "**312**" grabado. Con la mano temblorosa agarró le perilla de la puerta y la abrió lentamente y con temor.

Las luces estaban apagadas, pero la luz que entraba por la ventana era suficiente para ver detalladamente la habitación. El sonido del Electrocardiógrafo resonaba en sus oídos y una brisa agradable entraba por la ventana semi-abierta. En medio de la habitación se encontraba una cortina desplegada alrededor de una cama. Jean se acercó a ésta apartándola.

Ahí estaba Marco, parecía que dormía plácidamente un sueño que el castaño desconocía; tenía unos cuantos tubos de suero inyectadas en las muñecas, algunos raspones leves descubiertos en la piel y algunas vendas no muy grandes en su mano derecha. Pero el detalle más grande era el de su cabeza, estaba casi totalmente vendada, solo se veía la mitad izquierda de su rostro, dejando a la vista su ojo, parte de sus labios y su pecosa mejilla. Jean se acercó a un asiento que se encontraba al lado de la cama para sentarse y observar con más detenimiento cada detalle del estado de su novio.

Lo tomó de la mano acercándose a su rostro, jamás se había dado cuenta de lo hermoso que era; ¿Fue siempre así? ¿Cómo no se dió cuenta de lo que tenia justo a su lado por tanto tiempo? Era casi como una ángel, siempre pensó que estaría por siempre a su lado, pensó que bastaba con amar y ser amado; pero nunca pasó por su cabeza que algún día lo perdería, no estaba muerto, pero el verlo tan frágil en esa cama, sin siquiera saber que el castaño estaba a su lado, le dolía enormemente.

Tragó saliva pesadamente al recordar todas esas veces en que demostraba sus celos de forma tan posesiva, sabía que el pelinegro lo amaba con todo su ser, y aun así el castaño pasaba desconfiando de cada chico y chica que se le acercara, incluso golpeaba a algunos a escondidas para que no se le volvieran a acercar; cierto día el pelinegro lo descubrió y lo regañó por hacer ese tipo de tonterías.

.

_- ¿¡Por qué rayos nunca estás de mi lado!? -gritaba ofuscado el castaño._

_- Jean, tranquilízate por favor, no estoy de ningún lado, es solo que eres muy extremo, no quiero que vuelvas a lastimar o intimidar a nadie más ¿Me entiendes? no sabes lo mal que me siento cuando la gente me ve con miedo... -trataba de hablar calmado, pero no podía ocultar que sentía miedo de que Jean se atreviera a hacerle algo, o de decirle algo que lo hiriera_

_- No haces mas que decirme que me amas, ¡pero nunca me lo demuestras!_

_- Jean... ¿Por... ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? -comenzaba a sentir sus ojos húmedos por aquellas palabras- Sabes que te amo... te lo demuestro cada vez que puedo... ¿Acaso... no soy suficientemente bueno para tí?_

_- Por favor Marco, no me vengas a llorar ahora -desvió la mirada bastante molesto, no era por ser insensible, pero no sabía lidiar con Marco cuando comenzaba a llorar._

_- ¡JEAN, ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡NUNCA HAS PENSADO EN LO QUE YO SIENTO! -gritó el pelinegro sin saber que más hacer, para después alejarse de ese lugar. Ya no soportaba sus palabras que no hacían más que herirlo._

_Jean se quedo con los ojos como plato al escuchar como su novio lo llamaba "Idiota", muchas veces había visto como se enojaba con él, pero jamás lo habia llamado de esa manera. Al final no hizo más que molestarse aún más para retirarse solo a su casa._

_._

Era cierto, jamás pensaba en como se sentía Marco. La verdad le dolía enormemente, pero debía enfrentarla; habían sido novios ya por mas de medio año, y cada vez ignoraba más sus sentimientos, sabía que si se ponía en su lugar era realmente doloroso. Ese sentimiento de culpa lo carcomía por dentro de una manera increíble, así que solo se hecho sobre la cama, teniendo cuidado de no aplastarlo, afirmando el agarre de su mano. A pesar de su estado, seguía siendo tan cálido como siempre; no importaba si era invierno o verano, Marco siempre había mantenido la misma temperatura. Siempre que lo abrazaba, cada vez que tocaba su rostro, cada vez que se tomaban de las manos, e incluso cuando hacían el amor.

Sintió la calidez de una lágrima recorrer su mejilla lentamente, nunca había pensado que alguna vez estaría en esa situación. Ahora era Jean el que tendría que esperar y ser paciente. Sin darse cuenta había comenzado a llorar con ganas y sin despegar la vista del rostro pecoso de su pareja.

- Marco... -su voz sonaba cortada por el llanto y se mordió el labio fuertemente- lo... lo lamento tanto... -cerró los ojos fuertemente, afirmando el agarre con ambas manos y depositando un beso en su palma. Como deseaba que éste abriera sus ojos, lo deseaba con toda su intensidad; esperaba que sus palabras fueran escuchadas, y que fuera perdonado por todas esas veces que lo hizo llorar, por la veces que lo había herido con sus palabras, por las veces que le hizo pensar que no lo amaba...

- Marco, por favor no te vayas... -suplicaba el castaño con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas- quédate conmigo... si te vas... si me dejas yo no sé que haré... no puedo estar sin ti... yo... -sintió su voz se quebrarse cada vez más por el llanto- yo... yo no soy nada si no estás conmigo... -abrió los ojos apenas, sólo para ver algo borroso el rostro del pelinegro, quien seguía con su rostro tan apacible como hace rato. Jean se tranquilizó un poco al ver lo calmado que estaba, se imaginó que soñaba cosas lindas en donde no se encontraba él, después de todo el castaño era el causante de que pasara deprimido. Se quedó así un buen rato, sintiendo la calidez de su piel, admirando cada detalle de su rostro como si fuera una pintura, sin escuchar nada más que el sonido de su corazón palpitar en esa máquina y extrañándolo a pesar de estar justo a su lado.

.

Había pasado una semana ya desde que ocurrió aquello, Jean se presentaba al colegio a regañadientes, después de todo solo iba para ver a su novio, pero ahora que sabía que no lo vería no le encontraba sentido tener que pasara horas en clases. Lo único que lo confortaba era saber que después de clases podía ir a visitarlo, se encargaba de siempre hablarle aunque no estaba seguro de si lo escuchaba o no, y se sentía algo tonto por hacerlo, pero el doctor ya le había dicho que no tenía nada de malo y que incluso podía beneficiarle.

Recién llevaba sólo una semana de estar desde la casa a la escuela, de la escuela al hospital y del hospital a su casa. No deseaba ir a ningún otro lado ahora que tenía la preocupación de saber que, tal vez uno de esos días, lo vería despertar. A veces sus viejos amigos y "compañeros" lo invitaban a salir, pero Jean se negaba rotundamente y se iba sin decir nada más, sabía perfectamente para qué lo querían y realmente no estaba interesado. Pasaba los días siempre igual; aburrido en clases mientras veía el asiento del pelinegro vacío, a veces veía como escribían en su mesa palabras de aliento para que pronto volviera. En cierta forma, por más celoso que eso lo pusiera, era inevitable que muchos de sus amigos se preocuparan por él.

Marco siempre había sido amigable con todos, por eso mismo todos se cuestionaban el por qué había elegido a Jean como su pareja. La verdad no les prestaba mucha atención y solo los dejaba ser. Conforme pasaban los días, las enfermeras le comenzaban a tener cariño, aunque no se atrevían a acercarse a él ya que no tenía buen genio y solo iba a ver al pelinegro. Pero era gracias a eso que lo encontraban de lo más tierno y lo observaban de lejos; algunas se peleaban para ver quien sería la que le cambiaba el suero, sólo para ver al castaño de cerca y que fuera algo disimulado. Éste a su vez lo notaba, pero prefría dejarlas, no le gustaba desperdiciar su preciado tiempo en tonterías.

.

Era día sábado cuando Jean (milagrosamente) se levantó temprano ese día, era un día perfecto para pasar más tiempo al lado del pelinegro, quien aún permanecía en coma. Fue a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno, no quería algo muy elaborado ya que quería salir lo más pronto posible; se preparó un poco de jugo y sacó algunos emparedados que su madre había dejado en la cocina. Estaba por comer el segundo emparedado cuando sintió vibrar su celular, sacándolo con desgano de su bolsillo, al momento de ver la pantalla su expresión cambio por completo cuando vio de quién era la llamada. Era de parte del hospital, sabía que si lo llamaban era por algo, así que contestó lo más rápido que pudo y escuchó como la enfermera le decía claramente esas palabras que por tanto tiempo había ansiado que sucediera.

"¡Marco ha despertado!"

Antes de darse cuenta ya se encontraba corriendo por las calles desesperado, como si su vida dependiera de ello, por cada calle que cruzaba sentía su corazón palpitar más y más fuerte, miraba a todos lados y no podía parar de sonreír sabiendo que Marco lo estaría esperando en la cama del hospital, con esa sonrisa que tanto extrañaba, con la que había visto en sus sueños más de una vez. Después de correr unas calles más, dio con el hospital en donde se quedaba el pecoso, sin dejar de correr para ir rápidamente hacia el elevador. Al cerrarse las puertas comenzó a mover el pie golpeando el suelo de manera ansiosa, como si eso fuera a aumentar la velocidad del elevador. Una vez sonó el timbre y se abrieron las puertas, éste salió caminando apresurado pero sin correr, y vio como una enfermera salía de la habitación del pelinegro con el paso rápido y con una expresión de preocupación.

Jean se preguntó por qué estaría así después de que le habían informado tan buena noticia, así que con más curiosidad apresuró el paso hacia la habitación del pelinegro, deteniéndose justo en la puerta para asomarse con algo de timidez. A pesar de que había corrido con todas sus fuerzas para llegar, estaba completamente nervioso y sentía como su corazón casi se salía de su lugar. Fue cuando lo vio, estaba acostado aun y miraba el techo con bastante curiosidad, jamás imaginó que se vería tan adorable y sus ojos tenían un brillo muy singular. Tragó saliva pesadamente y se acercó para sentarse al lado de la cama, sin despegar la vista de su rostro. Éste a su vez, fijó sus orbes color miel hacia el castaño, lo miraba bastante sorprendido, cosa que le pareció bastante curioso al castaño. Apenas iba a abrir la boca cuando el pelinegro lo interrumpió con una pregunta que nunca se esperó, y que hizo que su mundo se derrumbara por completo.

- ¿Quién... Quién eres?

* * *

**chan chan ! solo espero no haberlos hecho sufrir... mucho ;o; siento que es un capitulo algo corto, pero quiero ver como me va con esto**

**bueno, como soy floja escribiendo y me cuesta un poco inspirarme no se cuando actualizare :I pero al menos espero algunos reviews, a ver si me dan animos para seguir con esta historia 3**


End file.
